Cerita Kenichi
by Marineblau12
Summary: You'll never be far/ I'm keeping you near/ Inside of my heart/ You're here
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Chibi Maruko-chan bukan punya saya.**

**Warn: OOC, Misstype**

**.**

**Cerita Kenichi**

**.**

**Part 1**

.

Kenichi pikir dia akan jatuh cinta pada pada seseorang yang lembut dan feminim. Yang tutur katanya pelan dan sentuhannya lembut. Yang selalu bertindak hati-hati dan anggun. Kenichi selalu berpikir bahwa nanti, di masa depan, dia akan menggandeng seorang perempuan yang rambutnya panjang dan bergelombang, dan gampang diatur, juga tidak ceroboh.

Saat Sugiyama dengan iseng bertanya tipe gadis idealnya seperti apa, Kenichi dengan cepat bilang bahwa dia suka perempuan yang tidak banyak maunya dan pandai memasak, juga pintar dan selalu dapat nilai bagus dalam ulangan.

Biar bagaimanapun, Kenichi tidak menyangka bahwa akhirnya dia akan jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis seperti Maruko, yang sembrono, kekanakan, dan saat ulangan nilainya sering pas-pasan. Anak perempuan yang pernah jadi teman sekelasnya waktu SD itu juga tidak terlalu mahir memasak. Bekalnya saja sering ketinggalan. Kenichi berpikir, apa yang bisa membuatnya tertarik pada anak perempuan yang seperti itu.

Sebagai seorang anak laki-laki, dia beranggapan bahwa calon pendampingnya kelak adalah gadis lemah yang selalu membutuhkannya. Karena untuk itulah ada lelaki, menurutnya, sebagai sandaran perempuan. Tapi ketika dia melihat Maruko yang terjatuh saat lari di jam olahraga, atau yang terpeleset kulit pisang, atau lupa membawa bekal dan akhirnya jadi kelaparan, dan gadis itu masih bisa bangun dan tersenyum serta menertawakan kekonyolannya sendiri, Kenichi mulai merasa dia bisa berjalan menghadapi kerasnya dunia tanpa dirinya.

Tapi tetap saja, Kenichi tidak bisa tidak khawatir pada Maruko.

Entah karena dia yang demam, atau sakit perut, atau yang tugasnya ketinggalan hingga dia dihukum di luar kelas, Kenichi akan selalu menemukan dirinya berdiri beberapa meter dari Maruko, melihatnya dari tempat yang tersembunyi.

Ini sudah SMA. Mereka bukan lagi teman sekelas meski ada di sekolah yang sama, tapi, menurut Kenichi, Maruko justru lebih sering muncul di hadapannya saat ini. Maruko kadang terlihat berlarian di koridor, kadang dia duduk di tepi lapangan dengan Tamae, kadang ngobrol di depan kelas dengan Hanawa dan Maruo, dan lebih sering duduk sendiri di samping jendela sambil bertopang dagu entah memikirkan apa.

Dan entah kenapa, Kenichi merasa dia selalu tahu posisi Maruko ketika anak perempuan itu berada dalam jarak penglihatannya. Dia seperti punya sensor tersendiri untuk Maruko, sedikit konyol memang, dia bahkan hampir tersedak saat memikirkannya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja dia akhirnya sadar bahwa dia menyukai Maruko. Menyukai suaranya yang riang saat menyapa orang-orang (dan kadang dirinya waktu mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan), suka pada rambut pendeknya yang bergoyang ditiup angin, juga suka senyum kekanakan yang sering dia pajang. Yang paling Kenichi suka adalah sifatnya yang selalu bisa bergembira sesial apapun hal yang dia alami.

Jadi, hal itu begitu saja terjadi. Kenichi tertarik padanya meski dia bukan gadis yang sempurna dan tidak perlu bahunya untuk disandari. Kenichi akan selalu cemas karena sikap konyol Maruko meski gadis itu tidak pernah tahu dan sadar eksistensinya. Kenichi akan selalu bersiap jika sendainya Maruko perlu pertolongan kecil meski dia tahu bahwa Maruko tak akan mungkin minta tolong padanya.

Tapi siapa yang bisa menjamin masa depan? Bahkan peramal pun sering salah mengkalkulasinya.

Nyatanya saat ini, ketika Maruko sendirian di belakang gedung sekolah, menangis, dan terluka, Kenichi ada dan duduk di sampingnya. Ini sesuatu yang baru, pikir Kenichi waktu melihat wajah sembab Maruko. Ternyata, dia bisa juga jadi lemah begini.

Waktu itu sore hari. Kenichi berniat segera pulang selesai meletakkan perlengkapan tim di gudang belakang. Namun saat kembali, dia justru melihat Maruko, duduk sendirian dan bersembunyi dalam bayangan. Gadis itu menangis sampai mata dan ujung hidungnya memerah. Rambut hitamnya acak-acakan, dan seragamnya sedikit berantakan.

Waktu Kenichi tanya kenapa, Maruko cuma menggeleng dan menghapus air matanya sebelum kemudian terburu-buru pergi. Tapi Maruko yang bersedih membuat Kenichi tidak lagi tinggal dalam kesadarannya. Aroma gadis itu yang berputar membuatnya hanyut dan membiarkan dirinya berbalik dan berlari, membiarkan tangannya meraih lengan Maruko dan memaksa gadis itu menghadap dirinya yang kebingungan.

"Ada apa?"

"T-tidak."

"Kamu bisa cerita padaku."

"Tidak. Masalah ini tidak penting."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu sampai menangis?!"

Kenichi kebingungan pada suaranya yang tiba-tiba meninggi. Dia lalu berdehem, melepaskan cengkramannya, dan lalu menunduk meminta maaf. Maruko menghapus air matanya dan berkata 'tidak apa-apa' dan 'aku yang salah', sebelum tersenyum (dengan aneh karena matanya masih berair dan hidung serta pipinya memerah) dan berterima kasih hingga akhirnya Kenichi yang masih tidak mengerti ditinggal sendiri di koridor yang sepi.

Malamnya Kenichi susah untuk tidur karena tiap kali dia menutup mata, wajah Maruko yang bersedih akan selalu muncul di kepalanya.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kenichi (yang selalu datang lebih awal dan melihat gerbang sekolah dari jendela kelasnya) dibuat heran karena Maruko yang tidak juga masuk meski bel sudah berbunyi. Dia takut, khawatir, dan bayangan kelam Maruko itu muncul lagi.

Waktu makan siang, Sugiyama bilang, Maruko memang tidak masuk. Kemarin, dia sudah menyampaikan perpisahan pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Kenichi langsung berhenti mengunyah, lalu matanya melihat Sugiyama dengan marah.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin?!"

"Aku juga baru tahu dari Tamae," Sugiyama membela diri.

Kenichi tidak tahu kapan dia mulai berdiri dan akhirnya jadi pusat perhatian di kelas. Dia langsung keluar, dengan langkah kaki yang sangat cepat.

Maruko. Maruko!

Kenapa tidak bilang padaku akan pergi?!

Hatinya yang kecewa bilang begitu. Tapi bayangan di kaca jendela tertawa melihatnya. "Memang kamu siapanya?" bayangan itu menyahut. Kenichi geram, sebagian karena dia sendiri tidak yakin untuk jawaban itu, sebagian lain karena pertanyaan itu membuatnya ciut.

Tapi Kenichi tidak akan mendengar.

Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari Maruko sekarang. Iya, 'kan?

"Maruko!"

Gadis itu menoleh, melihat anak laki-laki yang dulu jadi teman sekelasnya sekarang terengah-engah di seberang jalan. Rambut hitamnya layu karena gerimis yang turun siang itu. Ibu melihat bingung sambil bertanya, "Loh? Temanmu, Maruko?" dan kakaknya, yang selalu sok tahu dan memang serba tahu tersenyum jahil sambil menyikut adiknya.

"Cie~"

Maruko diam. Dia berdiri, mengembangkan payungnya dan menyeberang menuju Kenichi. Ibu yang bersedih merasa bersalah padanya, dia hampir meneteskan air mata. Rasanya, dia seperti mengambil kebahagiaan anaknya kalau pergi begini.

"Tenang saja, Bu," Kakak mengelus lengan Ibu, berusaha memberi sedikit penghiburan lewat senyumnya yang dipaksakan.

"Kenichi? Ada apa?"

Laki-laki itu mengatur napasnya sebelum berdiri menjulang di depan Maruko. Dia marah, dan itu berhasil membuat Maruko ketakutan hingga mengambil langkah mundur. Tapi tidak, Kenichi bergerak cepat sebelum dia bisa pergi semakin jauh, sebelum dia benar-benar tidak bisa tersentuh.

Tangannya terulur maju dengan cepat, masih dengan ekspresi kerasnya, dia memaksa Maruko melihat. Maruko melihatnya, dan Kenichi mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

Kecupan itu sekilas, lebih cepat dari kedipan mata. Saat Kenichi kembali menarik diri, yang bisa Maruko rasakan hanya rasa hangat yang masih ada di pipinya. Dengan _shock_, dia melihat Kenichi yang kini ekspresinya berubah. Dia tidak lagi marah, hanya… apa? Terluka?

Maruko menyentuh pipinya, lalu melihat Kenichi lagi.

"Kapan balik?"

Hah?

"Kapan kembali ke sini?"

"Aku… mungkin tidak akan ke sini lagi."

"Aku akan mengingatmu," Kenichi tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Maruko.

Jadi akhirnya Kenichi mengaku (bahwa dia menyukai Maruko dan jatuh hati pada perempuan itu), dan bersedia menyisihkan sedikit ruang kosong dalam memorinya untuk sekedar mengingat Maruko, meski dia tahu Maruko belum tentu akan kembali, bukan gadis feminim yang sempurna, dan (mungkin) tidak akan pernah mau bersandar padanya.

Kenichi berpikir bahwa, perasaan ini sudah terlalu susah untuk dihilangkan. Jadi, dia akan tetap membiarkannya seperti ini, membuatnya tumbuh dan mungkin berbunga dan layu di musim berikutnya.

Biarlah…

Kenichi menyambut lambaian Maruko yang menjauh, pergi bersama sebagian potongan perasaannya, yang membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa kosong dan kehilangan dan tak berdaya.

Sampai jumpa…

.

_You'll never be far_

_I'm keeping you near_

_Inside of my heart_

_You're here_

_(Gold, Owl City)_

**.**

**TBC**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Chibi Maruko-chan bukan punya saya.**

**Warn: OOC, Misstype**

**.**

**Cerita Kenichi**

**.**

**Part 2**

.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Kenichi tak bisa berpaling dari tatapannya.

Dia merasakan pelukan kesunyian untuk sesaat, dan kemudian jiwanya tiba-tiba terasa lengkap.

Perempuan itu berdiri di seberang jalan, dengan tas merah dan topi baseball. Tiba-tiba saja sekumpulan masa lalu berlari menghantam Kenichi yang belum siap. Tubuhnya beku, tapi sesaat kemudian memanas. Di mulai dari suatu titik di dadanya dan menjalar terus melalui saluran-saluran darah yang bersembunyi di balik lapisan kulitnya.

Langit begitu cerah malam itu. Penuh bintang yang berkedip.

Napas lega Kenichi hadir sebagai bukti hatinya yang tiba-tiba nyaman. Dia tersenyum, menyeberang jalan dan menghilangkan jarak mereka. Selangkah-selangkah… lalu berhenti di depannya.

Kenichi ingin tersenyum, tapi tak yakin akan terlihat cukup bagus saat ini. Dia melihat dirinya sendiri yang mengenakan kaos dan jins hitam dengan rambut awut-awutan dan kedua tangan yang gemetar. Jika tahu akan bertemu lagi, dia akan memakai sesuatu yang lebih bagus dari sekedar kaos polos begini.

"Kenichi, kamu main bagus sekali. Kenapa menolak tawaran Ohsaka untuk bermain di sana?"

Suara Sugiyama terngiang begitu saja, membuat Kenichi kembali berpikir, kenapa?

Mungkin, pikirnya, karena dia bukan orang yang dengan mudah bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Mungkin juga, karena dia ingin terus bermain dengan Sugiyama di sampingnya. Atau… mungkin juga karena dia sempat mencuri dengar obrolan Sugiyama dan Tamae yang bilang bahwa dia ada di sini.

Dia…

Iya. Perempuan ini.

Anak perempuan yang selalu ceroboh, sering tertawa bodoh, dan pernah menangis di depannya. Kenichi paling ingat wajahnya yang memerah usai dia memberi sebuah kecupan di pipinya. Waktu itu gerimis, di seberang halte bus, dengan ibu dan kakaknya yang sangat terkejut.

Kenichi bukannya tidak pernah coba untuk tidak lagi mengingatnya.

Dia pernah mencoba untuk lupa dengan berkencan dengan beberapa siswi di sekolahnya, tapi kemudian putus tak lama kemudian karena dia tahu bahwa genggaman mereka tidak sehangat milik Maruko, senyumnya tidak sepolos senyum Maruko, dan mereka tidak mirip sama sekali dengan Maruko.

Mustahil memang mengharapkan akan ada orang lain yang bisa melengkapinya seperti apa yang Maruko lakukan.

Kenichi kadang tak habis pikir, kenapa dia begitu sulit untuk lepas? Mengapa dia merasa tiba-tiba saja bahagia jika Maruko lewat padahal gadis itu bahkan tidak meliriknya sama sekali?

Mengapa dia harus merasakan hal ini pada orang setidak-peka Maruko?

Tapi, yah… pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu selalu hilang setiap kali Maruko muncul dalam pandangannya. Dia seperti air yang membasuh semua kebingungan yang melayang dalam pikiran Kenichi. Dan anak laki-laki itu kemudian berpikir, bahwa, tak apa jika hanya begini.

Tapi kemudian Maruko pergi dan Kenichi tidak mengerti pada perasaannya yang tiba-tiba saja begitu sulit untuk dijangkau. Dia pergi sekolah, berlatih, pulang, tidur, pergi lagi keesokan harinya, dan terus begitu, dan begitu, dan begitu… berulang-ulang dalam sebuah irama datar. Tidak ada yang membuat jantungnya berdebar lagi selain waktu-waktu di mana mereka bertanding dengan sekolah lain dan menang.

Kemudian, mereka lulus.

Kenichi dan Sugiyama menerima tawaran sebuah tim dari Hokaido.

Dengan sebuah kebulatan tekad, mereka berangkat meski Sugiyama sempat ragu karena harus jauh dari Tamae.

Ada saat-saat di mana Kenichi merasa bahwa dia, kadang tidak sendirian meski dia jelas-jelas tahu bahwa tidak ada orang lain di sana. Kadang ketika sendirian dan duduk sambil melihat langit oranye, dengan daun-daun layu kekuningan, dia akan merasa sebuah genggaman hangat menyelimuti tangannya yang kosong, dan sebuah senyuman dari dia yang Kenichi rindukan menyambut tatapannya. Dan lalu keinginan untuk menyentuh rambut hitamnya timbul begitu saja, dan dia juga ingin sekali berbicara dan tertawa bersama dengannya.

Tapi kemudian semuanya hilang ketika angin bertiup. Dan Kenichi kembali lagi dalam dunianya yang sendiri dan sepi.

Sebulan lalu, Tamae bilang, akhirnya, setelah beberapa tahun kehilangan kontak, Maruko menelepon. Dia, katanya, sedang ada di Hokaido. Kenichi yang saat itu sedang menyeduh teh, berhenti sebentar sebelum kembali bergerak seperti tidak mendengar apa-apa.

"Dimananya?"

"Dia tidak bilang, tapi aku punya nomor ponselnya."

Kenichi terdiam.

"Kamu mau menghubunginya?"

"Memang aku siapa harus menghubunginya?"

Tawaran Tamae yang baik ditolak. Kenichi berjalan keluar, menyisakan Sugiyama yang nyengir dan meminta Tamae menuliskan nomor itu di selembar kertas.

Kenichi bersandar di pintu keluar, matanya terpejam. Senyumnya mengembang, karena merasa seperti kembali punya harapan, tapi layu tak lama kemudian saat sadar bahwa dia baru saja menolak kesempatan karena masih saja berpura-pura dingin.

Saat kembali, ada sebuah kertas tertempel di lemari es dengan kombinasi nomor di atasnya.

Maruko.

Dia tertawa sambil mengambil kertas itu.

Dia harus berterima kasih pada Sugiyama nanti.

.

Tuut… tuutt…

Lalu,

"Halo?"

Kenichi memantapkan dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah dewasa, pikirnya, jadi dia harus bisa membereskan masalah ini.

"Sakura… Momoko?"

"Ya?"

"Ini Kenichi. Ono Kenichi."

Ada jeda agak lama, "Oh! K-Kenichi?"

"Apa kabar?" ini terdengar murahan.

"B-baik."

Jeda lagi.

"Kenichi-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana?"

Oh. "Aku baik."

"Sudah lama tidak ketemu. Aku pikir Kenichi-kun tidak ingat," katanya. Kenichi tersenyum, melihat bintang, dan membiarkan punggungnya bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya yang gelap.

"Aku pikir Maruko yang tidak ingat."

"E-eh?"

"Kenapa tidak pernah telepon?"

"A-aku…"

"Selalu mengingatmu."

"Ya?"

"Aku selalu mengingatmu."

"Oh."

"Kita ketemuan ya?"

.

Kenichi tidak mampu membendung rasa senangnya hingga akhirnya dia tertawa di tepi jalan malam itu. Maruko yang ada di dekatnya, diam, tidak mengerti, dan melihat Kenichi aneh. Tapi wajahnya berubah merah ketika Kenichi menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

Ada apa ini?

"Maruko…" katanya, lalu tertawa lagi, "… aku senang sekali." Tangannya meraih topi baseball yang Maruko pakai, melepasnya, dan mengacak-acak rambut gelap itu. Kehangatan itu menyergap Maruko, membiarkan rasa senang bermain-main dan membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir.

"Aku selalu berpikir, sampai kapan aku begini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa lupa? Kenapa Maruko begitu gampang masuk dalam pikiranku?" dia melepaskan pelukannya, "Kenapa baru sekarang Maruko muncul lagi? Aku sampai berpikir kalau aku cuma bermimpi." Kenichi berusaha menghentikan antusiasnya.

"K-Kenichi-kun…"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa melepaskan Maruko sekarang." Napasnya tersengal karena kebanyakan tertawa, "Aku menyukaimu," Kenichi bilang dengan wajah serius. Matanya terlihat lebih gelap, sesuatu yang menurut Maruko terjadi karena dia membelakangi cahaya. "Apa Maruko sedang dengan seseorang saat ini?"

"T-tidak."

"Kalau begitu… kita jadian, ya?" Dia bilang dengan sebuah senyuman yang lebar dan cantik.

Permintaannya membuat Maruko lupa caranya bernapas. Anak perempuan itu menunduk, melihat orang-orang yang melirik mereka, lalu meraih punggung Kenichi dan berlindung di sana.

"Bagaimana?"

"B-baik."

.

_And I love you more every day_

_And nothing will take that love away_

_(I Promise, Stacie Orrico)_

.

**Fin**

.

**A/n:**

Ono Kenichi adalah salah satu teman Maruko. Sering muncul dengan kaos biru muda lengan panjang dan celana pendek gelap. Rambutnya hitam, cukup keren (di mata Author), dan yah… cocok untuk disandingkan dengan Maruko.

Hanawa: Loh? Bukannya elu suka kalo Maruko endingnya sama gua?

Me: Iya. Tapi kalo sama Kenichi-kun, aku juga gak keberatan.

Hanawa: Penghianat…

Me: Tanya Maruko aja deh. Sukanya sama siapa?

Maruko: Uh… Kenichi-kun?

Kenichi: Yes!

Hanawa: Gak boleh! (narik Maruko)

Kenichi: Jangan macam-macam! (ikut narik Maruko)

Me: (Kabur)


End file.
